


Bad Romance

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Manipulation, May trigger something, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, OOC, Obsessed Akihito, Obsessed Asami, Read at Your Own Risk, Sacrifice, Slight torture, Stockholm Syndrome, back story, cherry picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: It wasn't love. It was a perfect illusion. But what if  there's someone who could make that illusion into a reality? Will it still not be love?





	1. The Day It Lost Its Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Nope. It was not a song fic. I was having a hard time choosing a title then suddently I remembered Lady Gaga. (YES I AM ONE OF THE LITTLE MONSTERS OUT THERE LOL and I LOOOOOOOOVE HER LATEST ALBUM) And I'm just the worst in creating title. :D
> 
> Written last December 2015
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by Maya last July but we lost contact so if there's any mistakes ahead, it's probably mine.

“Get out!”

  
His voice was harsh but it still trembled. He needed to show that he was not weak that he was just a normal human and he was not what they thought at all. If it was not for man in his room getting dressed up together with his girlfriend, technically his ex now, Akihito would have been on his knees crying his heart out. To go home straight from work hoping for a proper rest was he thought would be waiting for him, but fate turned its back from him and saw his girlfriend lying under a man as he kept on pounding on her in a pace Akihito could never imagine such a man can do.

  
The pale blond could not understand why her girlfriend could do that to him. Why could she even try doing that to him? She was his dream girl, the one he visualized building a family with, the one he thought he would spend his life with. Watching the indecent act, Akihito hoped his girl would call his name as she came yet she did not because it was too intense that at their peak of ‘making’ love, they did not even hear the lock of the door clicking when Akihito opened it, so does even he was there, his presence was ignored.

  
Akihito wished that even with the betrayal of his ex-girlfriend by having a man other beside him, she would call Akihito’s name thinking that it was him doing the love making but it was a hard slap on his face when the woman called another. It must be the man’s given name.  
It was when the act slowed down when the woman, after pecking each other with little kisses and giggles, noticed Akihito standing in the doorway holding her favorite snack on his hand. It was payday and the young blond thought he should surprise his girl with a present, given that she loved it when he’s showering her with the things she like.

  
“Akihito...” She called him with the same mouth that has been calling a different name a moment ago. The man on top her quickly moved aside cursing discreetly.

  
“Get out...”

  
“Aki wait...”

  
“—out...”

  
She and the man started to pick up their clothes but her eyes never left his. Akihito even saw the love marks the man left on her and it was in the places where he remembered she hated to be touched.

  
The evidence of their love making even started to show up between her legs and she did not even mind to clean it up. It disgusted Akihito and at the same time, all the respect he had for the woman vanished like it was not even there.

  
She was silently crying as she put her clothes but Akihito was not buying any of it.

  
“Aki...” She tried again but it was futile because Akihito had gathered enough anger inside him that the woman could no longer affect him. His fists were tightly gripped on his sides it started to turn white. He never hit a woman before but at the moment, Akihito was considering it. Luckily for the woman, Akihito controlled himself and didn’t do it. The man who was done with putting his clothes on suddenly went to their drawers and pulled out some clothes Akihito never remembered having. He was not dumb but it was hard to process that the man was already using their, no his...HIS DRAWERS as if he was living in their apartment.

  
“GET OUT!!!” His voice thundered in the room making the two traitors hurriedly made their way out. When the door closed he heard the two fighting outside cursing, blaming each other for the act and when voices slowly fading away, Akihito slumped to the floor with his eyes overflowing with emotions of which his lips cannot express. The feeling of being betrayed by the woman he vowed to marry made him feel empty inside.

  
When he left her that morning, Akihito had no idea that she was planning to use their home as a nest of her betrayal. He was confident of her. Proud of her. She had been sweet to Akihito, even handing him the lunch box she made herself for his lunch. Yet, it was all an act.  
Akihito thought they were on a mutual understanding, he thought that she was feeling the same, same that they were on terms of being one together.

  
 _“FAKE! IT’S ALL BEEN A FAKE!!!”_ It kept on repeating inside his head as he cried out his damn feeling.   
His genuine feelings for her but now he was just damned. And Betrayed and alone.

  
He dreamed that his love life with her was something out of a fairytale because he never thought that she would be even looking at him when he confessed to her years ago. They even decided to live together after being on the relationship for three years. Akihito thought that their foundation was strong and they knew everything about each other when they had lived side by side for two years. It was then Akihito realized that it was not base on how long you’ve know each other. If the other one would turn their back on you, they would. His ex-girlfriend proved that being in a five-year relationship meant nothing if both hearts were not on it. Five years being wasted to her.  
Akihito lost his motivation to continue living. She tried calling him, asking for his forgiveness but Akihito felt nothing. Whenever he see her, he thought he would feel angry, remorse, hurt but the days of her reaching out, showed that his feelings for her were already gone; to the point of if she would be hit by a car in front of him, he would just walk away as if he had not seen her. Akihito said that to her face which made her realized how much she had hurt him. But to Akihito even with her regretting it, she would never see how much he gave up just for her. Just to please her.

  
His true passion was photography and his plan was to save up until he was able to buy the camera for himself. However, one day, when they went out shopping and saw how happy his girlfriend was when she showed him the bracelet she wanted to buy, Akihito set aside his personal wants and got it for her. He bought the bracelet with the money he had been saving up to buy the camera of his dreams. Akihito thought that it was all worth it looking how happy she was.

  
The young blond then realized that he could’ve had prioritized himself and left something for him and not just give it all to his ex-girlfriend. He should have bought the camera he was wanting for longest time he could remember.

  
At least then he would have something instead of nothing.

  
**2 days later…..**

  
Akihito looked through the massive window glass of the camera shop where he saw his desired device and it made him more devastated than before. Although out of budget, he longed for his camera. He wanted it now more than ever before. It might give him something to feel inside, might light the fire that had been smothered out by her treachery. However, Akihito was all alone with nothing. Not a person to love or money to spend to even escape his situation. He was literally broke until the end of the month.

  
It was getting late when Akihito finished his stroll; he then decided to go home, pulling his coat tighter trying to dispel the cold inside his heart.

  
Akihito’s usually trip to home was peaceful and ordinary but when he hit the shortcut to his apartment, he saw something that he wished he had never seen. There were men in the alley that looked like they were looking for a prey for their feast for the night. Feeling the goose bumps to his skin, Akihito tried to avoid the dangerous situation he might fell into but it was too late; by the time he turned back to run, he was surrounded. One grabbed his arm and pulled it to his back making him immovable and pushing Akihito to the ground. He tried screaming but the man holding him was quick enough and covered his mouth with tape. Duct tape – was something that’s very useful in every situation under the sun. Akihito was afraid now because a pinch to his nose and his air supply would be sealed. He heard the man ordering him to stop struggling otherwise he would make Akihito’s fear a reality. Left with no choice, Akihito did what he was told and to true to their words, the men did not do anything more.   
Taking in their actions, Akihito suspected they took orders from someone superior so they waited for orders now.

Several minutes later, the group pulled him up to his feet and started to drag him towards the direction of his apartment.

  
Door open and lights on, Akihito’s apartment was the only one in the building that stood out. From the silence, Akihito guest that none of the other tenants were in. With the light on in his home, Akihito knew the boss was there and that scared Akihito because that was his last private space defiled yet again.

  
Upon entering the apartment, he noticed that his room was wrecked upside down. His clothes, shoes, books, furniture, his kitchen and utensils were on the floor as if it was garbage to be disposed of.

  
The only thing that does not belonged in his cluttered apartment was the man sitting on his couch. The man was overpowering, compare to him and the other men surrounded him, but it was not what Akihito made trembled. It was the man’s eyes that impaled him when they made contact. He couldn’t look away but he fell to his knees as they had already gave in to the terror he was feeling.

  
Akihito couldn’t notice it at first but when he knelt down, he saw his carpet. It was wet, sticky and he remembered clearly not having a red one. The carpet, his carpet, seemed to have two colors he couldn’t quite understand at first until his eyes traveled to where the red color was coming from; he never knew he would see him again; it was the man who had sex on his bed with his ex-girlfriend.

  
Lifeless. Dead. Gone. Motionless. Empty.

  
The man’s eyes were wide open as if it was trying to see hole on his forehead. His mouth was open as if asking for breath. His neck was red and bruised with rope marks he doesn’t want to know where he got them. Akihito was shock to see him in that way but still, he felt nothing for him. Even when the tape was ripped off of Akihito’s mouth, he still couldn’t find his voice to say something for him.

  
“AKI!!!” A familiar voice echoed the room, hoarse and tired but Akihito still recognized it. It was the same voice that pleaded him for forgiveness. His ex was on the side of the dead man with her hands tied to her back. Her cheeks were red with a messy lipstick. Her clothes were brutally ripped off as if she was raped; though it must be since the men beside her were having an atmosphere that they did her. Her legs have marks of being held without her consent. There was semen on her inner thighs that made Akihito think that she had many men coming into her, proved that her beauty made things worse for her. The men inside his apartment would not let a beauty like her just pass without doing something. Though given her situation now, no one would want her anymore. She was weeping continuously calling his name asking for his help. However, Akihito was glued to his position could not even move an inch. The whole situation overwhelmed him and it’s taking a lot for him to fully understand his situation.

  
The man holding her released his grip which allowed her crawl to Akihito’s front. She was calling for his name saying how thankful she was that he was going to save her. Yet Akihito was not giving her any attention at all for he was looking passed the girl; intensely looking at the man on his couch, studying his expression of amusement about the scene in front of him. Akihito saw him smirked then when he saw how Akihito was staring and the young blond could not help but jolt upright at the strength of the gaze.

  
“Asami-sama.” A man with eye glasses approached him with a small folder on his hand.

  
Akihito tried remembering where he had seen that folder because it was very familiar. The man who was called Asami-sama was staring at him maybe curious at his own expression because Akihito knew his expression showed that he was having trouble remembering about the whereabouts of the folder.

  
“Do know what this is?” He suddenly asked.  
Akihito not being sure if it was him he was asking, he remained silent until a man behind him smacked him for his response. He shook his head and tried to get back to his previous position but the man behind him repeated the action for his boss was still waiting for an answer.

  
“No.” It almost sounded confident if not for the unsteady voice. He truly did not know what the hell it was or to what inside it. But He knew he had seen it although he can’t remember where or when.

  
“This,” Asami lifted and opened it revealing a stack of money, documents covered by clear plastic, two passports and at least five credit cards, “is what you’ll have to use to escape me and get out of the country.   
“This would open the road for you to have an easy life.” He continued.

  
However, still not following the older man, Akihito just stared at him and not at the stuff he was waving in front. He really does not have any clue about the stuff the man was talking about but he did not voice it out.

  
“Aki...” The woman called him once more, nearly apologetic. But before he could even look at her properly, he noticed Asami-sama wave a hand, signaling the man beside him to shot her in the head. Her blood splattered on Akihito’s face, making him to open his eyes even wider. Her body dropped to the floor contributing to coloring his once green carpet red.

  
Still Akihito felt nothing at the scene.

  
“Now, I believe your name is Takaba Akihito right?” If the man named Asami wanted to get his attention, he had succeeded. Akihito glanced once more at his now dead ex, before looking at the cunning man.

  
“Takaba Akihito-kun...”

  
“Y—yes?”

  
“You said you did not know about this but you do, correct?” Akihito cannot believe that the man had just found out his thoughts by just looking at him.   
He nodded as his response.

  
“Her?” Akihito nodded as if his tongue was sealed.

  
“And him?” Asami pointed at the dead man.

  
“No.” Akihito answered clearly and dry.

  
“Hmmmn.” Amused, Asami once again signaled his man drag the young man to his front. Now having Akihito kneeling in front of him, Asami got the chance to look closely at the trembling young man. His body might show that he was scared but his eyes said it differently. His blue eyes were on fire, Strong and emotional poles apart; a way more different from the eyes Asami saw when his men brought him through the door. His eyes, just before noticing the deceased man in his apartment, were dead and looked bored to the world. But now, they were well lighted and full of life. Without asking, Asami knew that his former employee had done something to the young man. Asami cupped his chin to lift his head up but Akihito moved his head escaping his hand as if saying, “Don’t touch me.”

  
After a pregnant silence, Asami cracked a laugh that tensed everybody in the room. Without a warning, Asami grabbed Akihito’s neck and started choking him. His one hand was all he needed to kill Akihito but the way the boy was struggling in his hand, was something Asami never thought he would enjoy. Akihito tried moving his hands from behind him but they were still tightly tied, he was kicking but they were not hitting anything. Asami saw the corner of his eyes gloss over and noticed that Akihito’s voice was fading. It was then Asami decided to loosened his hand and watch how the young man caught his breathe. He was coughing hard on the floor; energy drained but the strong, yet the on his eyes never changed. Akihito was still looking at Asami, fierce and ready to kill.  
Asami stood up and picked Akihito from the floor, forcing him to stand. He was already so weak that to just stay standing he needed help from the man, unconsciously. The older man’s hand was gripping his one arm firmly compelling him to be on his feet. With the other free hand, Asami yanked the boy’s head and leveled his ear to his mouth.

  
“Be mine and you’ll escape death.” He whispered. His voice was a sure turn on but Akihito did not swing that way thus ignoring the seduction of his voice.

  
“Then I’ll gladly embrace death.” Akihito was ready to receive a fatal shot on his head just like the two traitors on the floor but it never came. Before his head could process what was happening, Asami was already giving him a sweltering kiss. His lips were suddenly on him, ravishing it with force, making the inside of Akihito’s mouth be on his own. Akihito tried to push him away, but with his strength, he couldn’t do anything. He felt like a weak person in the arms of the man with the name of Asami. He was gasping for air when the older man finally let go of his mouth, yet the younger man knew it was not yet over.

  
Although it was not the reason why Asami had stopped the kiss, for he was nowhere near his limit he –could kiss the younger man longer if he wanted to, it was just Asami tasted iron in his mouth making the kiss end sooner than he planned. Because after all, the feisty angry young blond, bit Asami’s tongue while it was on the act making it bleed so well.

  
_“Interesting.”_

  
And before Akihito could make out of the situation, he was already being drag by the man out of his own door.

 


	2. The Day He Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance if the last two chapters would not hold unto your expectations. :'(
> 
> Decided to divide the last part into two chapters than putting it in one go. I tried fixing the obvious errors but I think there's a lot more. Again... I apologize. Unbeta'd. :'(
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> ENJOY! Smut and fluff(? I don't know if I can consider it as that) ahead.

The eye lids were heavy but it did not stop him from opening them. Remembering the face of his ex-girlfriend laying on her own blood, Akihito jolted making his head spin. He then realized that his hands were bind with handcuffs and he was naked and was trapped on the bed with a collar on his neck. He forced them to come off but he cannot win against metal.

  
“ _I need to get out of here.”_ Yet he was not really giving his hundred percent of doing so. He was calm and he was taking his time on figuring how to remove the cuffs. However, his time was finished when the door flew open revealing the man he only knew by the name of Asami.

  
“I see you're very much awake now.” He greeted removing his gloves. Asami was not on his usual three-piece suit and was on his golf dress. Even with shirt with minimal design, Akihito got it very much that he was indeed one of the few men who could look good on a plain clothes but still emit a deadly atmosphere.

  
“Sorry to leave you like that, but you see, I don’t want you running away given that you’re connected with my previous employee.” Akihito gave him an answer Asami knew he would say but still gave a shock effect.

  
“I am not with _them_.” He emphasize the word ‘them’ as he really did not like being treated as one of those people.

  
“Then what are you, Takaba Akihito? With that envelop on your drawers you could have the life everyone wanted.”

  
“If I knew that _it_ was there, I wouldn’t be here.” Asami was getting closer and by recalling what he had done to him on his apartment, Akhito knew that he was not in a very likeable situation.

  
“You could just join them you know, Akihito- _kun_.”

  
“—ting.”

  
“Hmmn?” Asami standing tall on his side, lifting his chin to see what had amused him on their first encounter. His eyes were on fire and Asami like fires.

  
“Disgusting.”

  
“Oh. What did they ever do to you to make you repel them too much?” He asked as he traced his features with his bare hands. And he was doing great making Akihito’s hair stood up.

  
However, he got no answer. The younger man was keeping a strong front but Asami knew from his eyes that what they did was something he could never forgive even being dead now. Yet what intrigued Asami was, how could the man in front of him did not even flick when the girl lay on his front dead. To many, they would cling to the lifeless body, call them hoping of bringing them to life but Akihito did nothing. He just watched her fall on the floor with nothing on his eyes. He was not angry or sad, just nothing. Which in that moment, he knew that Akihito would be a great entertainer for him.

  
Recapturing his hold on the younger man, Asami bent down and gave Akihito another breath taking kiss. His very own version of _'I'm home'_ kiss.

●●●●●●●●●●

30 minutes ago, Akihito was giving him a fair fight. Pushing Asami and making him stop, but now the younger man was under him, asking him to do more. Not on his own words though. Words that came out from his lips were different from the actions he was making.

  
“Stop—please...” He pleaded but it was different with his body.

“I’m not doing anything...” He whispered on his ear as he support Akihito’s upper body lifting him to meet his demands. The young man was on his fours, getting weaker any minute given that he had been being pleasured by the other man without letting him cum not even once for hours! His energy was already drained by the way he fought his way earlier not giving in to the likes of the older man yet the obvious clearly showed that he was now on his commands. Restrained by the ring on the base of his length while Asami continuously assaulting him on his entrance was not something he ever dreamed off. He was _straight_ hours ago but the pleasure while being ravished on his hole was so good that he was moving his hips so the man could fully conquer him. Asami was on his back, whispering words from time to time he never knew could bring out the _best_ in him. The timber of his voice added another set of pleasure that made him tremble for every word that he hear. Akihito was biting his lower lip to stop his own voice from moaning but it was just too good that he let them bleed. And once Asami noticed his lip, he gave him a hard deep kiss that he tasted his own blood through the strong tongue of is conqueror. It was like the older man was sucking his blood and at the same time making him taste it. The play was so erotic which made his consciousness clouded with more of it.

  
“Ready?” Asami asked but Akihito didn’t really understand it until he felt Asami's hand on his hard stone length.

  
The pale blond could no longer apprehend what was happening when Asami pulled Akihito and made him rest his back to his chest. Still connected and not willing to pull out his length on Akihito, Asami spread his legs and let him see his proudly standing ready to burst cock. It was uncomfortable but Asami played a little more until Akihito pleaded the older man to remove the ring. He could no longer count how many times he asked Asami but it was minutes later when he finally stopped pumping him. It was so red that Akihito never knew it could reach a color like that.

  
“You’ve been a good boy, Akihito.” One more breathtaking kiss and Asami lastly removed the restrainer. Akihito shoots a lot that he trembled obviously while he was stopped from moving further. Asami holding his back knee, spreading his limbs further more.  
The pale blond was nearly to drift away when Asami seeded inside him. The lubricious feeling made Akihito irked but with no energy left, he just let it be. The older man then carefully laid him on his stomach and the sight in front of him awakened another arousal. Takaba Akihito, who was so furious a little while ago, was sated on his bed with his semen coming out from his sweet tight hole. Asami rested beside him not minding how sweaty and sticky they were and one look, and Akihito finally went into sleep. An achievement Asami never knew he would accomplished so _soon_.

●●●●●●●●●●

The next days were not bad for Akihito despite of being still confined in a room. Asami removed his limits and was given of freedom to roam nevertheless no one has reported that Akihito escaped. The older man was confident that Akihito would not escape him since it was not his nature, _not anymore_. He viewed the younger man as tamed wild animal who knew how to listen but still deadly on its own. It was one of the characteristics of Akihito that he liked. Asami love to have him around and he will keep ~~_him_~~ it until he felt bored. Well, as if that will happen.

  
But that case never came. Asami kept on going home with Akihito keeping himself on the corner and out of reach. But every time he went home, the older man felt that Akihito’s eyes never left his. Akihito would watch his every move, tentative of what he might do to him. And when he realized Asami’s motive, Akihito would run around the room like they were playing tag of war. Even if it was a waste of time chasing around, Asami would always catch him and made Akihito submit to his own likes. Both of them always ended up naked to wherever he caught Akihito. Be it on the couch, door, walk-in-closet, bathroom, you name it. They ended up having the wildest intercourse the older man could ever think of. Asami would never get tired of having the pale blond fight him because it only bring out more of what he wanted to do to the younger man. His decision to bring him home was one of the greatest decisions he ever made.

●●●●●●●●●●

“Bastard...enough.” Throat was already hurting from screaming but instead of giving pity to the man, it only turned Asami on.

  
“Says who, Akihito?” And Asami only revealed his twitching reflection on the mirror. The closet was spacious enough for their _play_ and the mirror wall only showed how lewd Akihito was. They were both standing, forcing the pale blond to face his own reflection. Bites all over his white skin, bruises on wrist, messy hair, and droopy eyes and wet lips yet it were not what mortified Akihito. It was his hand that was reaching out to the older man. He had his hand on Asami’s head where he can pull him as he strongly secured their body. Akihito’s other hand was on his own leg lifting it up giving more access to his welcoming hole.

  
All true to Asami’s words, who it was that begging him to stop. Given to his self on the glass, it was not clearly _Akihito_. Because the Akihito both of them seeing in front wanted more of it. The pale blond could no longer remember when he started yearning for the man’s touch but every time he see him, Akihito could only start thinking how Asami would take him. EVERY.DAMN.NIGHT. Setting everything aside, to get embrace by Asami’s arms was all he ever wanted and it was all he was waiting for the entire day.

  
Losing his energy, Akihito dropped his leg because he can no longer have himself supported which only gave Asami a cue – to where he could go all in. Rough and strong.  
Assisting Akihito to his position, Asami made Akihito place his both hands on the mirror as he bent and adjust his body to Asami’s spot. Legs wide spread with his dripping cock hanging in the middle. The younger man could undoubtedly see what was happening on his bottom through the mirror. It was horrifying how Asami’s cock ended up inside him without so much pain, well it was painful but the pain was defeated by alluring pleasure. The meaty length of Asami was slowly piercing him which was sending him a countless tingle sensations inside. He even started to move his hips to keep his spot being hit! Though it only made him more tired because Akihito was already drowning with lust. Knees were getting weak but it was Asami who gave the funding by lifting the other one up. Thanks to that and the pale blond let himself get flooded with sensations. A heavy moan escaped Akihito’s mouth and the next thing he knew, the older man was pounding him to their desired climax.

●●●●●●●●●●

Akihito was pretty much like a child, he remembered not sleeping on the bed but he always ended up waking up there. However, it was not like most of his mornings. There was somebody else on the bed.

  
“Asami...” He whispered. The older was still asleep and not being used to it; Akihito was stunned on his position. He didn’t know what to do that he even got conscious of his own breathing. As always, he was naked and so as Asami. Realization hitting him, his mind told him to get out and move away but one part of him said no. The warmth the older man’s was giving was so soothing and all he wanted was to be surrounded by that heat.  
Another moments passed by and Akihito joined Asami to sleep.


	3. The Day They Will Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Unbeta'd. Fast paced.
> 
> Screaming cliché here. Sorry. :'(
> 
> Tags are updated. :) You've been warned. Though it's not that intense? I think?
> 
> ENJOY~~~

**_Weeks later_ **

  
Akihito was already used in living in the Asami’s household tha no one ever mentioned what happened to his old apartment again. The older man’s men also started giving him importance which at first was very uncomfortable but later on he learned that Asami’s words were like a solid rule to his organization. Defy it and you will be on your knees begging for your second life. A puzzle for Akihito to how and why he was still alive given that he always talk back to the man.

  
He's becoming more of a _housewife_ that one morning, he had the urge to move around the penthouse and Akihito ended up cleaning it. It was kept unclutched but Akihito needed to do something or else he would end up sleeping _again_. Sleeping until he woke up feeling hands over his body. And for a change, he wanted to break that routine. Akihito seldom stay at the living room and to see the stack of magazines and newspapers were like an amusement. He started flipping pages and was entertained by the articles written. He was adoring the sceneries, people, buildings that were taken by known photographers. A dream he never had the chance to pursue because of his _crazy_ love for his _ex_ girlfriend. However, his world dimmed when his eyes caught a certain headline. Asami’s name was one thing but the picture under it did it. It was a paparazzi shot of Asami guiding a woman on a red gown towards a hotel. The woman hid her face by her golden clutch but Asami did not. He had his poker face as if he was aware of the camera getting his shot. His eyes were focused on the hand that was touching the sexy waist of the woman. Because who would not? It was the same hand that was caressing him a moment ago. The same hand that he would let _inside_ him, touch him to oblivion. The pale blond did not noticed it but his hands that were holding the magazine started to grip the paper with force that it ruined the whole thing. He remained seated on the carpeted floor but his chest started to rise up and down because of the unwanted emotion he could not explain. It felt like it will explode any minute.

  
True to his thoughts, it came. His demure self was gone and the next thing Akihito did was ruin everything his hand can lay on.

  
●●●●●●●●●●

  
“Where is he?” Asami dropped everything scheduled on that day when he received a report that Akihito was brawling on his house. The bodyguards on standby were given instructions to do not enter the master’s bedroom unless he said so and since Akihito was inside they cannot do anything until Asami arrived.

  
What Asami thought when he saw how bad it was, was a storm suddenly hit his home. Furniture broken, plates and glasses all over the floor, vases into pieces, everything his eyes on was a mess. Not understanding what was really happening; he strode into the master’s and saw a different set compared outside. Nothing was touched and everything was still in place. Still in confuse, he approached Akihito from the corner of their room. He was hiding his head to his knees not having any sound. He expected him to be weeping or something but there was nothing. He was clearly not sleeping, so what was really happening?

  
“Akihito...” He called with calmness on his voice. Asami kneeled in front of him and started to pat his head for him to look up but only to be slapped away by Akihito. Head still bowing down, Asami called him once again.

  
If they were having sex right now, Akihito’s look would be taken as an invitation for Asami to eat him alive but they were not. Akihito’s eyes were angry and it was towards him. He was glaring and a pure resentment was there. He tried reaching out again and to his surprise, Akihito pushed him losing his balance to the floor.

  
Fast to comprehend the situation, Akihito pinned him and started topping him. Akihito started biting Asami’s lips that if it was kissing, he was surely doing it on a bad way. He started bleeding but Akihito did not stop.

  
“Who is she...” Almost a whisper but Asami caught it.

  
“WHO IS SHE?!” Transparent enough, Asami could see that Akihito was having a battle on his own. His eyes were filled with angriness, territorial instincts, jealousy but there was still longing and _hope_. Hoping that it will be Akihito’s side Asami will be choosing. However, the pale blond would not get his answer that easily.

  
“And who is this person you’re talking to?” The older man already knew who was it but it must be coming from the younger man if he really wanted to hear it.

  
“The one you’re fucking behind me. I bet she screams louder than me so you chose her than me... She may have called your name multiple of times as you fuck her out of her wits, right? The great Asami Ryuichi...”

  
As Asami enjoyed the instability of Akihito, the way he like him to be – lost and addicted to him, he could not bear the words that was coming from him. The thought of fucking his _sister_ never crossed his mind and never will. Yes, the one who was Asami escorting that night was none other than his own sister, younger, only few names knew the truth about them and he like it to keep it that way. However, since Akihito was already losing his composure, he needed to calm him or the situation would be out of his hands any moment.

  
Akihito was already sobbing on Asami’s chest but he still continued to punch. The older man could understand him because of his past experience about cheating and he was taking it not lightly.

  
And that was a success for Asami. An accomplishment of a well planned approach.

  
Akihito had been avoiding an eye contact with Asami and that's how he missed the joy on his golden eyes. Poker face he might have been but his ulterior motive was coming to a success. A call of celebration indeed.

  
In one move of his hand, Asami stopped Akihito from his movements, he did, but it was not the reason he stopped, it was because the younger one was getting tired but Asami needed him awake. If he let him sleep, the matter would just get worst which Asami do not want for both of them. He was physically, emotionally and mentally tired.

  
The older man caught the pale blonde’s body and in one swift Akihito was under him looking away from the predator's eyes of Asami. The older man stopped Akihito all together and was just lying under Asami. Both of them became silent and Akihito was so damn sure that he did not want to break it.  
Studying Akihito, Asami pulled themselves up and took him to the bed where, fortunately, escaped Akihito's wrath. For somehow a reason, Akihito did not touch it given that he already imagining things. Asami rested his back on the headboard while he forced Akihito to sit on his lap. The younger man laid his head on Asami's chest still not saying anything but the older man felt that Akihito was already calming down. Little sobs from his little soon to be _pet_ , Akihito.

  
"Just—let me go already." Akihito said with a hoarse voice. His tone was as if he was begging yet he did not actually mean it, right? The fact of being betrayed, again, made the younger one lose his confidence on himself. He questioned himself before on why would she do that to him? And it happened again with Asami. Akihito thought that maybe, he was no good after all. That he will be always the second option. The one that will be always taken for granted whenever they got tired of their priorities.

  
“Is that what you really want, Akihito?” Cupping his chin, the older man forced the pale blond to look at him. “Answer me, Akihito.”

  
Trembling from suppressing his tears, the pale blond could not bring himself to answer for he could no longer know how he could pick himself up after what happened. The picture he saw slapped him hard on his face and it truly showed him that he will be always the option and not the priority. The reserved _option_.

  
Akihito was really feeling worst but the embrace of Asami was keeping him still. The pale blond wanted to get away and be free from Asami’s question yet he cannot even push the man away. Asami's presence was something he started to like that he cannot let it go that easily.

  
“If that's what you really want, Akihito. You can keep on wanting it,” Asami leaned down enough for Akihito to hear it clearly. “You can continue to ask for it, but I will never let you go.” His voice was a threat that his little body entrapped kept on trembling. Akihito felt the danger he was facing which made him remember the Asami who strangled him to death when they first saw each other. His eyes could kill that in a snap, in Asami's will, the arms that bounded him could break him easily.

  
However in the back of his mind, Akihito wanted to. He could deny it all but the thing that he could not make out of his own mouth was the reality of wanting it. The same hands that nearly took his life were the only hands that he can ever trust to. Akihito needed Asami to hold him, cage him, and imprison him. He wanted Asami to make the mess out of him. He wanted the eyes of the man, who’s lethal, pierce him and look only to him. Asami was his capturer and he wanted to keep it that way.

  
But no, not this time.

  
The older man's hands were tainted by a woman he never knew about. Akihito made some digging on his own, researching about him even searching Asami's study room but there never was any mention of the woman. Cheating was not something Akihito would want to happen again –particularly to him. And in Akihito's mind, how could he ever give his trust again if the man itself is fucking some bitch behind, or so were his thoughts.  
“You’re not going to deny it?” Akihito asked.

  
“Because there is nothing to deny of, Akihito.”

  
“What? So now you want a threesome with that bitch? I'd rather die Asami.”

  
Asami's eyes burned him. He was getting furious over and over again that his hand holding Akihito's arm is getting tighter. The pale blond made a face that it showed how painful it was.

  
“If you wanted so bad to fuck some woman, Akihito.... I could arrange you with that, but in return you will never set foot outside these walls without my permission. ”

  
●●●●●●●●●●

  
Gasping for air, Akihito clawed Asami as he was being choked by the man’s firm hand. He then angled Akihito into his level so the pale blond could hear every word he said. The younger man felt how angry Asami was that even though he was turning blue he never let go of his neck. It was only then he did when Akihito nearly passed out.

  
However, the pale blond hasn’t yet recovered but the older man already crushed their lips together. The older man's hand traveled down removing every bit of the latter’s clothes. Akihito was having a fight but the way he was pinned, he could not win. In a moment, Akihito was naked and was tied to the bed post restraining his every move. Afterwards, Asami purposely covered Akihito's eyes so he could have the boy lost only to his sensations.

  
Akihito screamed but Asami was totally ignoring it. He called the man names but it didn’t get his attention. It was the first time Asami did something like that to Akihito and his complete silence was making the pale blond imagine things making him more sensitive than usual. Akihito followed the older man's footstep hoping that could untie him but it was not enough for Akihito to stop his misery. Asami walked closer to him but stopped immediately when the door suddenly opened.

  
“What the fuck—Ryu—”

  
Asami witnessed Akihito’s body movement reacted to the voice that came out from the door. Too bad he was blindfolded; it would have been an additional to Asami's punishments to see Akihito's eyes went wide as he realized who was it standing in the door.

  
“Ryu—”

  
But Asami signaled the woman to stop talking. She did, but she gestured asking the older man answers.

  
Akihito heard Asami's footstep walked away from him and since he was desperate, Akihito called Asami, even screamed his name, just to stop the man. Yet he didn't.

  
“You said you'd rather die than us having threesome.” Asami’s voiced echoed throughout the room earning both of the attentions.

  
That statement earned Asami a grip from the lady beside him clearly that she didn’t have any clue what was going on. Asami then gave a light tap to the woman silencing her further.

  
“So I'm giving you two options, AKihito...or rather three. Generous aren’t I? We will proceed to your suggestion, your most awaited threesome since you brought it yourself—or...You could have the front seat for our love making... You will see your own assumptions, Akihito. I was fucking a bitch behind your back right? So I’ll be giving you the front show now.”

  
“ _Fuck_ you Asami...”

  
Tears fell from his eyes making the blindfold damp. But it was different from Asami, the way Akihito trembled from his situation made the man aroused. He was holding his own self from wrecking the boy right there right now but he should stop because it was crucial for Akihito to give his answer to him.

  
Asami's good at everything but his top would be the damaging of one's mind. He had forced fear to most people he had encountered but since Akihito is a special one, he tried a different way. He made the pale blond already into his liking, submit to him completely but it was not enough for Asami. He needed more from him. Asami needed Akihito to be dependent on him more. He needed Akihito to ask him for more.

  
And he will accomplish that through his answer.

  
“Well Akihito? You can choose now.”

  
It was dark and could not see anything. And it scared him because the pitch black made his sensations doubled. And now Asami's making him choose between having sex with them or he could watch Asami bang the woman in front of him. The thought of Asami being inside a woman's cunt was enough for him to choke them to death. It was making him mad that if not for the cuffs that bind him, he could have attack the woman and made it miserable for the man. And the thought of someone touching him other than Asami made him hard as stone. He couldn’t bear to feel the woman's skin against him and it was making him sick. Akihito's feeling like he was being attack with maggots just thinking of the woman approaching him, breathing the same air as her. It felt like his skin was being eaten by bugs just imagining the hand of the woman to places he gave access to Asami, only. Akihito couldn't just bear it.

  
“Well?” Asami asked. It was taking Akihito to answer but Asami was not getting impatient for he was enjoying after all.

  
“Hey...Ryu-nii.” The woman called his older brother though she made it not loud for Akihito to hear it. “Is that him?”

  
“Yes.” Asami answered giving a smile to his sister.

  
“So...Did he saw it? The cover magazine?”

  
“If he didn't he wouldn’t be like that.”

  
“Oh I see now.” And gave back a smile.

  
The woman slowly walked towards Akihito alerting the tied man. He was stopped by Asami but she only said, 'Trust me.' And he let her go.

  
The woman took her place on one of the edge of the bed where Akihito desperately made distance to.

  
The younger sister purposely made her giggling loud enough to agitate the younger man more.

  
“Akihito- _kun_...” Leaning down she started to get as close as she can be to Akihito's ear making him feel her breathe. “Akihito-kun...Ryu— I mean, Asami- _sama_ is waiting for your answer. You better hurry up, his patience is wearing thin.” She then started to trail Akihito's chin then his neck but when she nearly reached his torso, Akihito started tarnishing and screaming. Throwing his body sideways just to remove the hand of the woman on his body.

  
“ASAMI PLEASE!!! PLEAAAASE!!! ASAMI!!! I GET IT NOW I'M WRONG PLEASEEE! HE--LP ME!!! HELP ME PLEAAAASE!!! ASAMI!!!”

  
“Oh my...” The woman suddenly stood up, shocked. However, when she turned her eyes to her brother, her shock expression was replaced by a triumph one. JUST LIKE HER SMILING BROTHER. Not smirking or grinning but smiling. She hasn’t seen him like that for years and just a call for help by the young man on his bed made it all worth it. Twisted it may be, but to her what they had done was a milestone only brought by none other than, Takaba Akihito.

  
Akihito remained shouting and screaming for minutes that it turned his voice broken. It might even hurt now just to whisper. His throat must be sore yet the pale blond was still calling Asami's name. And for the older man? It was bliss. Music to his ears. His sister already left the moment she realized that her purpose, the reason she was called out, was already done. Now it's Asami's turn to clean it all up.

  
“Time's up Akihito. Your choice please.”

  
“Asa—mi... Please...I will do everything...please...I don’t want her to...” Akihito jerked up the moment he felt the older man’s on his inner thigh, continuously massaging it. It calmed the boy down feeling the familiar hand on his skin. But Akihito was still tense fearing that he could also feel the woman's hand later on. 

As a moan escaped Akihito's lips, Asami's eyes sparkled with success. The limp meat between Akihito's legs started to stand as a normal reaction for the expert massaging of the older man. He had seen it the moment Akihito started crying for his help and from that, he got his answer even without giving the third option.

  
“Akihito...” Asami played Akihito's ear, biting, nibbling, and pulling his ear as if it was somewhat delicious. The crime lord loved to play his ear for from only with it, Akihito would already yearn for more. He can see how the pale blonde’s trembling situation as he offer himself up for him. He could also guess that if he was not tied, Akihito would have been snatched his mouth into his tasting the majestic technique of the older man. “The third option, my Akihito.”

  
That made the younger man suddenly back to reality.

  
“Please Asami...I will do everything...Please I don't want anybody... Asami...”

  
“It's not that Akihito...” Asami hand traveled to his entrance poking it, teasing Akihito to madness. “The third one is just a simple one...”

  
“Nggggh!!!”

  
Two fingers suddenly went in making the younger one pant for affection. His manhood was already dripping wet and needed to take care off but Asami's not going to touch it, just keeping it at bay, as part of his punishment for the boy.

  
“Be mine Akihito...and in return I'll be yours. No one will ever touch you but you will only have me in your life. I don’t want you ill saying about me fucking some cheap bitch... coz I will never do that to you, my Akihito. Never...”

  
“Yes!!! YES ASAMI!!!”

  
If Akihito understood it, no one really knew. Because who would have in the right mind, would have got the message if there's three fingers mercilessly fucking your entrance sending you to heaven and hell and vice versa, while being ear-fuck by Asami's talented tongue. For sure it was not Akihito. He was already in the verge of passing out and cumming yet it was not the worst part. Asami halted his actions all together getting more innocent response from the boy. No words came out of Akihito’s mouth but the way he tried to escape from his binds tells Asami that, indeed, he made Akihito into his.

●●●●●●●●●●

The older man removed Akihito’s blindfold and saw a very sore and puffy eyes. It was pleading him, begging him to continue despite of having no verbal communication. Tears rolled down more as if he was a child that got snatched by his favorite candy. 

Asami saw how painful it was for Akihito so after hours of being tied up, he let him free and to make it up for him, Asami licked away the bruised and red wrist of the pale blond. However, when Asami was about to do it again, Akihito pulled the older man using his hair so he could taste Asami’s tongue itself. It has been driving him crazy that if he did not pulled the man away, he’s gonna lose his mind.

  
Their tongues danced to their desires that a simple kiss would never be enough. The younger wanted for more pulling the man closer to him. Akihito rubbed his lower half to Asami not minding how he got dirtied the labeled pants. It was just clothes anyway. He didn’t know how his hands got there but Akihito was sure how to remove clothes without looking. Asami was naked before they both knew it. The heat coming from Asami’s skin was like nicotine to Akihito. He tasted it, bitten it, conquered it from his face to his chest to his marveled abs down to his meaty cock. Akihito savored it by smelling, teasing and nibbling. The musk scent were enough for Akihito to drool, he even looked up to the older man asking for his permission to devour his precious length. Asami smirked and Akihito thought it was his cue to do what he needed to do.

  
Akihito started by kissing the tip like it was his apple candy that he favored then just as he loved it, Akihito started to drink the leaking pre-cum of the older man. The younger man’s expression was pure ecstasy that if Asami hadn’t known, Akihito would have been drinking his favorite beverage. Akihito purposely then slowly licked all the way down through Asami’s rod cleaning it all up. He loved how the angry veins felt on his own tongue making it his third favorite part. Akihito went further down nipping the balls as if it were some cotton balls that he loved to play when he was small.

  
“Asami...” He called out of desperation before Akihito fully consumed Asami’s length into his mouth. It gagged him but he couldn’t care less. He owned it like what the man had just said earlier. He claimed Asami as his and that means physically and emotionally.

  
On the other hand, as much as Asami loved to see Akihito tried his best not to suffocate himself as he accomplish his task, he needed the younger now or else, he will be choking Akihito to his death. With his force, Asami pulled his cock off from his mouth and when Akihito protested about it, trying to put it back into him, the older man pinned Akihito under him as he aligned himself into his sore entrance. The preparations earlier were enough for Asami it put in one go hitting Akihito’s spot already yet it was not for Akihito. He yelled when while drown with pleasure, suddenly there was something blocking his entrance. Akihito felt full and very much lost. Lost to how he could contain all the emotions he was feeling to. He could no longer know where to even focus. His mind was on the edge of breaking and putting it together for the sole reason of Asami’s expectations. He wanted the man to feel the same just as him and to do that he should find where to start. Akihito looked straight up Asami’s eyes and saw something he thought he would never see, it was the desire Asami in him which Akihito himself felt for the man. Desire to be overtaken, to be consumed, to be one. And that need was being met. The man came down pounding him straight to his spot right where he could no apprehend what was going to happen. Akihito held tight on Asami and the next thing he knew, he came hard so as Asami after two powerful thrusts feeling up his entrance, making it full with his own seed.

  
Akihito had his hole blocked by Asami’s length but his white seeds were still overflowing that Akihito found it a waste. The pale blond whimpered when Asami tried to get off from him so he locked him by his limbs and with his remaining strength he pushed himself up making Asami lay under him. Akihito on top made an adjustment lining his hole where Asami’s length could have its fitted position locking it up deeply buried in him. And just that, Akihito rested on Asami’s top with over satisfaction on his face while being still connected even when they are both on their way to sleep.

  
A very very good night sleep.

  
●●●●●●●●●●

  
Asami Asuka was on her way up to his brother’s penthouse not knowing why. Her older brother sent her an email asking her presence on the said premises. Given that she can’t say no to him, she obliged even though she’s feeling under the weather. The stun she pulled through three days ago got to her way, felt like karma, and since then there was a heavy pounding on her head.

  
The silence of the living room welcomed her which brought her to go straight to her brother’s room. But it was empty. Then she tried going to the study room where her brother’s spent most of his time doing home work. She knocked but there was no response and since it was unlocked she barged her way to the room.

  
“Ryu-nii?” Ah. There he was.

  
Asami Ryuichi resting on his leather arm chair not giving a fuck that she was there already. The older man just gave a smirk and signaled her to come closer. Before she could come close to the desk, Akihito suddenly emerged from below startling the woman. Asuka was sure surprised but it was not the one that made her step back a little. It was the heavy glare that Akihito gave her after straddling his way up to his brother’s lap. The pale blond was on his baby suit that he did not care to cover himself up even if there was someone other than Asami Ryuichi. His lips were wet that it became so obvious on what on earth he was doing under Asami’s desk. Akihito’s exposed pinkish bottom had some semen flowing down making Asuka looked away.

  
“Nii!!!” She called her brother as she felt her face blush.

  
“Don’t be so hard on her, Akihito.”

  
“Give me reasons not to.” His voice was demanding and strong that Asuka stared at the boy. It was the first time that she heard someone use that kind of tone to her older brother.

  
“Ah. Now I know, Ryu-nii.” She smiled as she looked to the man behind Akihito. His face clearly tells how proud he was to his boy.

  
“Because she’s my younger sister, my Akihito.” The pale blond looked Asami as if he did not believe him. Then he looked at her and saw how the two looked so alike. She has long hair and it was black as Asami’s and she also have the same eyes as him.

  
“But you said—you’re going to have—sex with—her...”

  
“Dear Akihito,” She said granting an audience from the pale blond. “Ryu-nii may be twisted as fuck but he wouldn’t go that road. And I’ll shoot him before he could lay his hand on me.”

  
“And I’ll kill you if ever you lay your hands on him.” Akihito declared.

  
“Hey Ryu-nii, did I did something wrong?” She asked not knowing why Akihito loathed her very much.

  
“Because you touched him, that’s why.” Asami simply answered enjoying how Akihito tightens his arms around his neck.

  
“Ehhhh... I prefer to be friends with you Akihito, so please...? Uhmmm... Sorry?”

  
Her pleading must have worked since Akihito gave her a nod and his heavy glare at her vanished yet the protective gesture of Akihito on Asami did not. He was still cuddling the man as if he was being taken from him.

  
Both of the Asami find it cute.

  
“Now Ryu-nii, why did you summon me here in the first place?” She asked making herself comfortable to the couch across Asami’s desk.

  
“Nothing...”

“Nothing? You called me here for nothing? Did you know how I dragged myself here?”

  
The crime lord having a good mood, pulled up a bundle of papers on his drawer and carelessly threw it on the desk. The woman, curious, approached the said papers and started reading.

  
“Oh. Okay then... I’ll take care of it.” She may have been riding on his brother’s coat as what others per see on her, but Asami acknowledge her and was very fond of her. So he gave her a task dealing with some of his international affairs as Asami goes on a vacation.

  
She picked up the papers and made her way out though when she reached the door she stopped, looked back and said, “Be easy on him Ryu-nii. Don’t break him too much.” She winked and waved goodbye.

  
“What does she mean, Asami?” Asked by the pale blond crawling himself up from Asami’s lap. The older man’s pants were already drenched by Akihito’s leaking cum but he paid no attention to it.

  
“You’ll about to find out soon,” _Because at the end of the day, Akihito, you won’t feel your body anymore._

And by that, the two of them became inseparable.  
  
_END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas being thrown together and before I knew it, it was a back story already.
> 
> Dirty Ice Cream’s Back Story.
> 
> Yep. That's right. Sorry if it made no sense...but yep. ~sesshouchan XOXO! /goes back into hiding. JK. XD

**Author's Note:**

> This one is already completed. Probably uploading the next chapter tomorrow or the next day. And don't worry... I'm working on my updates. XD
> 
> XOXO~~~


End file.
